


Xmas Time

by NaimaDahmer, pinkpunk83



Series: Big Fat Avengers Family [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Stony - Freeform, Superfamily, Superhusbands, awkward moments, xmas
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 13:19:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5929849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaimaDahmer/pseuds/NaimaDahmer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkpunk83/pseuds/pinkpunk83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Stony - Superfamily]<br/>Raccolta di one shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Xmas Time

**Titolo** : Xmas Time  
**Pairing/Personaggi** : Steve Rogers, Tony Stark, Peter Parker, Margaret ‘Peggy’ Stark Rogers, Howard Stark Rogers, Alessandro Magno (the royal cat lol)  
**Rating** : giallo  
**Genere** : fluff, slice of life, sentimentale, movieverse  
**Avvertimenti** : //  
**Versione** : #A (Es: tutte le storie versione #A sono collegate tra di loro, etc.)  
**Intro** : E’ Natale in casa Rogers Stark e, come ogni anno, ne succedono di tutti i colori.

 

 

 

Come ogni anno, Steve aveva preso la moto ed era andato a cercare un albero che lui stesso potesse tagliare, lontano dal caos della città, in mezzo alla natura. Aveva lasciato i ragazzi con Tony, anche se spesso non avevano problemi a lasciarli da soli, finché c'era Peter con loro. Quando l'ascensore si bloccò e Jarvis gli disse che era arrivato a destinazione, Steve mise piede in casa e lasciò immediatamente l'albero di quasi due metri contro il muro, come se non pesasse granché. «Sono tornato!» Esclamò, avvertendo il brusio del televisore e facendo qualche passo verso la sala. «Ho preso l’albero!» Peter era sicuramente in camera sua, con le cuffie, o in laboratorio, quindi non si aspettava di vederlo arrivare. Infatti, il primo fu Howard, correndo come un dannato, tanto che dovette bloccarlo lui con una mano per fermarlo, prima che si schiantasse contro qualcosa - succedeva spesso.

 

Il bimbo si arrampicò letteralmente su una gamba di Steve. «Fammi vedere l’albero papi, fammi vedere l’albero!» Iniziò a chiedere con la foga tipica dei bambini iper-eccitati.

 

«Va bene, va bene!» Esclamò Rogers, scoppiando a ridere e prendendolo in braccio, avvicinandosi all'albero lasciato accanto all' ascensore. «Ti piace?» Gli domandò, lasciandogli un bacio sulla fronte ed arruffandogli i capelli. Erano tanti ed abbastanza lunghi, più di quelli di Peter, e non riusciva proprio a convincerlo a tagliarli.

 

Il bimbo si sporse per esaminarlo bene, «Papi, ma è enorme! Anche più alto di te! Mi piace!» Saltellò tutto entusiasta tra le braccia di Steve. «Posso mettere io la stella in alto, quest’anno? Lo fa sempre Peggy.» Poi sfoggiò il suo miglior sguardo da cagnolino bastonato, tale e quale a quello di Tony.

 

«Se fai il bravo, chissà.» Scherzò Steve, facendo il vago e lasciandogli un altro bacio bagnato sulla guancia, mettendolo poi a terra. «A proposito. Dove sono papà e Peggy?» Guardò con sconforto tutti quei capelli spettinati e decise che quella sera prima di metterlo a letto lo avrebbe almeno aiutato a spazzolarli.

 

«Non lo so.» Scosse la testa Howard. «Io ero in camera di Peter a leggere…» Poi continuò a saltellare per la stanza ed urlare. «Papà!!! E’ tornato Papi con l’albero!»

 

«Non urlare, Howie.» Steve lo seguì e notò che la televisione era accesa, segno che probabilmente Howard lo aveva gabbato per fargli credere che Peter lo stesse aiutando a fare i compiti, quando in verità stava guardando la televisione o giocando a chissà che cosa - Jarvis avrebbe fatto la spia dopo. «Jarvis, dov’è Tony?»

 

«Mister Rogers. Il signor Stark è in camera della signorina Peggy. Stanno giocando a fare le principesse, usando le parole esatte della Miss.» Rispose l’AI, imperturbabile.

 

«Non crescerà mai.» Disse Steve con un mezzo sorriso, avviandosi poi verso l'ampio corridoio per raggiungere la camera della bambina. «Vieni tesoro, andiamo a prendere in giro tuo padre.» Disse al bambino, facendosi seguire e bloccandosi fuori la porta. Jarvis l'aprì subito e Steve entrò in camera, trovandosi di fronte un'immagine di Tony che ormai aveva imparato a conoscere. Se ne stava seduto in un tavolino da tè in miniatura, con tanto di rossetto e diadema, affiancato dal povero Alessandro Magno - gattino di Peggy - agghindato di fiocco rosso e vestitino frufru, ed altre bambole. Peggy aveva indosso uno dei suoi vestitini da principessa, tutto rosso e oro, e stava versando il tè nelle tazzine - ovviamente doveva essere un succo di mirtillo o qualcosa del genere. «Perdono, altezze.» Disse Steve, facendo un inchino sulla soglia e trattenendo una risata. «È richiesta la vostra presenza.»

 

«Oh, sono arrivati il Principe Azzurro e il suo cavaliere!» Squittì Tony con una voce stridula, nella vana intenzione di renderla femminile. Howard il pestifero corse verso la sua gemella per strapparle la corona dalla testa e tirarle i capelli.

 

«Papà!» Piagnucolò Peggy, dando uno spintone al bambino che lo fece volare oltre tre metri, quasi ai piedi di Steve ancora sulla soglia. Alessandro Magno si guardò intorno con indifferenza e saltò giù dalla sedia, alla ricerca di qualcosa di nuovo da fare. 

 

«Howard, perché devi sempre infastidirla?» Domandò Steve, aiutandolo a rimettersi in piedi e cercando di capire se si fosse fatto male. Grazie ai suoi geni i bambini avevano particolari talenti, erano forti e veloci, ma Peggy era molto più forzuta di Howard, e questo correva più veloce. «Ho preso l’albero, signorine. E Peggy, quante volte ti ho detto che non devi metterti quella roba sulla bocca?» Disse alla bimba, lanciando un'occhiataccia a Tony, che non faceva rispettare le regole.

 

Howard non si scompose e ignorò il rimprovero di suo padre, per mettersi a seguire il gatto con l’intento di non lasciarlo in pace. Mentre Tony, serissimo e con ancora impostata la voce “da donna”, rispose al marito. «Ma Principe Azzurro! Le vere principesse portano il rossetto!»

 

«Sì, certo. Le vere Principesse non dormiranno col principe, allora, se non rispettano le regole.» Ribatté subito Rogers, guardandolo con aria di sfida, ed inarcando il sopracciglio sinistro. «Pulitevi la bocca e venite a vedere l’albero.» Disse poi, mentre Peggy si avvicinava a lui e lo attirava in basso per lasciare che gli baciasse la fronte. «Va bene, Papi.» Disse con la sua vocina adorabile, puntando gli occhioni azzurri nei suoi e sbattendo le lunghissime ciglia bionde.

 

Tony quindi scattò in piedi, strofinandosi la bocca col dorso della mano, impiastricciandola tutta di fucsia e si lanciò a raccogliere Howard per la collottola, visto che stava tirando la coda al povero Alessandro Magno. Evitò accuratamente di incrociare lo sguardo di Steve per non provocarlo ulteriormente, sapeva benissimo che quando minacciava sciopero del sesso non ci pensava due volte a metterlo in pratica.

 

Steve batté le mani in una pessima imitazione di Mary Poppins, e fece dietro-front, avviandosi in sala dove aveva lasciato l'albero. «Vi ho in pugno, eh?» Scherzò, per punzecchiare un po' Tony, mentre Peggy lo superava muovendosi elegantemente nel suo abitino rosso, neanche fosse davvero una principessa. Era una bellissima bambina. L'unica differenza tra lei ed Howard era negli atteggiamenti. Peggy aveva di sicuro preso molto da Steve, era ordinata, precisa ed aveva un'assurda passione per l'arte e la storia - ed anche fisicamente, era biondissima ed aveva i suoi stessi occhi. Howard era un casinista come Tony, creativo ed un po' folle, piuttosto furbo - e sì, lui aveva ripreso molto da Stark anche fisicamente, con gli occhi d'ambra e i capelli castani.

 

Ancora con la corona in testa e col figlio caricato sotto al braccio neanche fosse un sacco di patate,  Tony seguì Steve, senza dargli la soddisfazione di rispondere. Il gatto dietro di loro, erano davvero un allegro trenino.

 

«Di che colore lo facciamo quest’anno l’albero?» Chiese retoricamente Stark, visto che negli ultimi anni ormai vinceva sempre il blu, ma quell’anno non era intenzionato a dargliela vinta.

 

«Come ogni anno. Un blu tradizionale.» Rispose immediatamente Steve, bloccandosi in prossimità dell'ascensore per mostrare l'albero a tutti. «Beh, papi, tecnicamente il blu non è il tradizionale colore natalizio. Il rosso è tradizionale, e ho molte documentazioni storiche a testimonianza.» Peggy si bloccò a fissare tutti, parlando come se stesse tenendo un comizio, ed aveva solo sei anni e mezzo - Steve era sicuro che se si fosse buttata in politica, in futuro, avrebbe ottenuto molti consensi, ci sapeva fare. «Certo, angelo mio. Ma il blu è il tradizionale colore di famiglia.» Ribatté quindi, sorridendole divertito. Ecco che la prima discussione natalizia dell'anno stava per iniziare.

 

Tony si strofinò le mani mentalmente, se aveva Peggy dalla sua parte, allora la strada per il rosso era spianata. Esaminò attentamente l’albero per poi dare man forte alla bambina. «Stebe, Peggy ha ragione. E’ il rosso il colore del Natale. Hai mai visto Babbo Natale vestito di blu?»

 

Howard, nel frattempo, era riuscito a divincolarsi dalla presa del padre e si era messo a spennacchiare alcuni rametti dell’albero. «Ha ragione Papi, dobbiamo farlo blu, siamo tutti maschi in questa casa, il rosso è il colore delle femmine.»

 

«Si capisce che sei ignorante.» Peggy guardò suo fratello con aria di superiorità, ed inarcò un sopracciglio come era solito fare Steve. «Perfino i senatori romani indossavano drappi rossi. La Ferrari è rossa. E perfino l’armatura di Iron Man lo è. Rosso ed oro, come dovrebbe essere ogni albero di Natale che si rispetti. Ma cosa vuoi capirne tu di design, sei solo un bambino.» Incrociò le braccia al petto. Steve accennò un sorriso per quella scena, Peggy delle volte gli ricordava proprio la sua omonima, oltre che se stesso. «Ma noi dobbiamo essere diversi dagli altri. Il blu e l’argento sono bei colori, si sposano bene con questo periodo dell’anno.» Sostenne però la sua tesi, anche se gli era difficile contraddire la sua bambina.

 

Tony scoppiò a ridere, mentre Howard, indispettito, andò a tirarle i capelli. Stark gli lanciò uno sguardo truce, ma quello sembro proprio non curarsene. «Ha già detto tutto lei, la bocca della verità e dell’innocenza. Ha anche citato Iron Man, è proprio la mia bambina.»

 

Peggy si lamentò e con uno spintone lanciò di nuovo il fratello lontano, serrando la mascella e guardandolo con occhi assassini. «Smettila di toccarmi i capelli, stupido!» Lo rimproverò, massaggiandosi la cute ed accarezzando la lunga chioma bionda, facendo la vanitosa. «Papi, forse dovresti darla vinta a Papà, per una volta. Sai, ci sono un sacco di donne ed uomini che vorrebbero sposarlo.» La buttò lì la bambina, cercando l'approvazione di Tony. In verità diceva quello per le poche volte che gli era capitato di sentirli litigare - Steve cercava sempre di tenerli fuori dalle discussioni - e perché sapeva quanto papà Steve fosse geloso. Infatti questo lanciò un'occhiataccia a Tony, neanche fosse colpa sua. «Beh, in quel caso può andare a fare il suo albero rosso a casa di una di queste persone.» Borbottò infantilmente. «Visto che tutti lo vogliono.» Grugnì.

 

Stark lo guardò malissimo e prese in braccio Peggy, per coccolarla. «Senti per una volta si potrebbe fare diversamente, non mi sembra un dramma, no? E poi non vuoi accontentare questo bel musino?» Fece segno alla bambina, che era maestra a fare gli occhioni ad entrambi i padri.

 

In tutto ciò, Howard aveva iniziato a cantilenare “Blu, blu, blu!” e a puntare di nuovo al gatto per fargli i dispetti.

 

«Non usare mia figlia contro di me.» Lo ammonì subito Rogers, tenendo le braccia ancorate al petto e scuotendo la testa. «Abbiamo già gli addobbi blu, alcuni li abbiamo presi solo l’anno scorso, perfino le lenzuola. Usiamo quelli. Non vedo perché comprarne di nuovi.» Peggy sbatté le lunghe ciglia bionde, restando in silenzio e guardando Steve quasi supplicandolo.

 

«E da quando in questa casa ci facciamo il problema sul comprare cose? E poi gli addobbi di Natale non scadono, puoi usarli anche un’altra volta. Che c’è di male a metterli rossi per una volta e accontentare la bambina.» Sbuffò ancora più convinto Tony.

 

«Perché si è sempre fatto blu, non mi piacciono i cambiamenti. Se una cosa funziona perché cambiare?» Obiettò ancora Steve, corrucciandosi. «Abbiamo tutto rosso, potresti accontentarmi una volta all’anno e farmi fare l’albero blu. Ti pesa così tanto?»

 

«Hai deciso tu che funziona.» Grugnì Tony. «Ma poi dove avremmo tutto rosso? Guarda che le mie armature non fanno testo.»

 

Steve fece per parlare, ma fu distratto da Peter che, con ancora le cuffie, attraversò la sala per andare in cucina. Così, senza pensarci, lo bloccò subito e gli scostò quella roba dalla testa. «Mettiamola ai voti.» Disse a Tony. Sapeva di avere il piccolo Howard dalla sua parte, gli serviva solo il voto di Peter, perché Peggy si schierava sempre con Tony in quei casi.

 

«Mettiamola ai voti.» Gli fece il verso Tony con aria spavalda. «Allora, delinquente, devi decidere tu. Rosso o blu?»

Il ragazzo guardò il resto della famiglia non capendo cosa volessero da lui.

 

«Sappiamo tutti che Peter adora il blu, non c’è neanche da chiedere.» Steve lanciò un'occhiata a Peter, in modo eloquente. Poi si voltò verso Howard, così che anche lui convincesse il fratello.

 

Peter afferrò il discorso non appena vide l’albero appoggiato al muro. «Ma perché non fate rosso E blu? Così la finiamo con questa sceneggiata annuale? Un genio e uno stratega militare e non siete ancora arrivati ad una soluzione così idiota?» Rispose con quell’altezzosità tipica degli adolescenti.

 

Rogers si offese per il modo in cui suo figlio aveva esposto la soluzione, ma in effetti gli sembrava una cosa giusta. Ci pensò e forse l'unione non era male, in fondo anche la sua divisa aveva del rosso, si sposava bene con il blu. «Mi sembra sensato.» Peggy decise che la cosa le andava bene e batté le manine contenta. «Tu che ne dici, rospo?» Chiese al suo gemello.

 

Howard, che aveva una venerazione per il fratello, appoggiò in toto l’idea. «Quello che dice Petey è sempre giusto.»

Tony alzò gli occhi al cielo, in effetti era un compromesso accettabile, però per una volta si poteva fare anche tutto rosso.

 

«Lo faccio solo per Peggy.» Disse Steve, lanciando un'occhiata inviperita a suo marito, perché era arrabbiato con lui, e mollando uno schiaffetto sulla nuca di Peter. «E tu dovevi aiutare tuo fratello con i compiti. Non vuoi fare mai niente, conosco solo una persona più pigra di te.» Grugnì, riferendosi a Tony e caricando poi l'albero in spalla, andandolo a posizionare nel vaso che aveva messo al solito posto, come l'anno prima. Finalmente riuscì a togliersi il giubbotto, e lo lasciò sul divano. «Nessuno mi rispetta in questa casa, poi vedete se un giorno o l’altro non me ne vado. Magari mi apprezzate di più.» Borbottò, come ogni volta che era infastidito, e ritornò all'albero per aggiustare la terra nel vaso e fare in modo che quello non cadesse da un lato per il peso.

 

«E tu non pensare neanche per un secondo di poter usare il vaso come lettiera, sennò ti rispedisco in Macedonia.» Disse Rogers al gatto, compattando la terra e rimettendosi in piedi, facendo qualche passo indietro per controllare che l'albero fosse dritto. «L’anno prossimo me ne vado a passare il Natale a... Las Vegas, sì. In un bell’albergo, così non devo mettermi a discutere sul colore degli addobbi.»

 

«Dio come la fai lunga Steve. Avrai il tuo blu anche quest’anno e taglia corto.» Sbuffò Tony, mentre lasciava giù Peggy. «Vorrei proprio vederti a passare il Natale senza questi tre teppisti.»

 

Steve lo ignorò, aveva deciso di non rivolgergli la parola per un po', così da fargliela pagare. Quindi si stiracchiò e prese il giubbotto dal divano, superandolo per andare nella stanza guardaroba e riporlo - odiava il disordine. Peggy si avvicinò al gattino e lo prese, accarezzandolo e raggiungendo i fratelli in cucina. Essere l'unica femmina la faceva sentire un po' esclusa delle volte, per questo cercava sempre di farsi coinvolgere dai due.

 

Tony alzò gli occhi al cielo e mandò mentalmente al diavolo il marito, recuperò il suo StarkPad che aveva abbandonato qualche ora prima sul tavolino del soggiorno per cercare online dei nuovi addobbi per l’albero e la casa.

In cucina, Peter e Howard si gustavano le loro bevande pacificamente e il ragazzo chiese alla sorellina se anche lei volesse un succo o qualcosa da mangiare. Il ragazzo aveva tutte le caratteristiche tipiche dell’adolescente medio, ovvero pigrizia e assoluto rifiuto degli obblighi imposti dai suoi, ma adorava letteralmente i fratelli più piccoli.

 

Dopo poco Steve ritornò in sala con addosso degli abiti più comodi, felpa e pantalone della tuta, che di solito teneva in casa. Chiese a Jarvis di spegnere lo schermo del televisore ed andò in cucina, trovando Peggy accomodata sull'isola accanto a Peter, che beveva il suo succo di pera, ed Howard che come al solito non stava un minuto fermo. «Allora, avete scritto la letterina a Babbo Natale?» Domandò, avvicinandosi al frigo per prendere del succo d'arancia per sé. 

 

«Intendi dire a te e papà, Papi?» Ribatté subito la bambina, sorridendo e ridacchiando con la sua voce cristallina. 

 

«Pegs.» L'ammonì suo padre, lanciando un'occhiata ad Howard. Il bambino, nonostante tutto, credeva ancora in Babbo Natale, quindi non voleva guastargli la sorpresa.

 

Fortunatamente il bambino era talmente preso a trasformare un tovagliolo in coriandoli che gli sfuggì _quel_ passaggio. Peter, che se ne accorse, diede una leggera gomitata al piccolo. «Hai sentito papi, hai scritto la lettera a Babbo Natale?»

Il bambino quindi lasciò perdere il pezzo di carta martoriato e urlò entusiasta. «Sì! Gli ho fatto anche la cornicetta colorata attorno, così mi accontenta su tutto!»

 

«Ma che bravo il mio bambino. Speriamo tu sia sulla lista dei buoni.» Rise Steve, che era sempre felice di vedere quanto Howard fosse sempre entusiasta, in generale, era il bambino più vivace ed allegro che conoscesse, Peggy invece era più tranquilla, pacata nelle sue cose. «E tu, Peter, pensi di essere sulla lista dei buoni?» Chiese poi al maggiore dei figli, guardandolo in modo eloquente. L'adolescenza non gli aveva di certo fatto bene, da un po' di tempo a quella parte era diventato un pigrone - fortunatamente il rendimento scolastico restava invariato. «Io sono stata buona all’ottanta percento.» Affermò Peggy, annuendo per darsi man forte da sola. «Sono sicuramente nella lista.»

 

La risposta di Peter fu un grugnito, mentre Howard squittì: «Certo che sono stato buono!» Dimenticando volontariamente tutti i dispetti al micio di casa. «Io voglio un cane! Uno di quelli grossi!» Continuò gesticolando con le mani per far capire le misure del cucciolo che voleva.

 

«Chi è che vuole un cane?» Esordì Tony che aveva raggiunto il resto della famiglia in cucina e si servì di una coca cola dal frigorifero. «Non abbiamo già abbastanza animali in questa casa?»

 

«Forse tutti i cani sono già stati prenotati.» Disse Steve al bambino. Era da un bel po' di tempo che chiedeva un cane, lo aveva già fatto al suo compleanno, ma non gli sembrava il caso, anche perché Howard non era costante negli impegni, non sarebbe stato capace di prendersene cura da solo, ed in quel modo non si sarebbe mai responsabilizzato. «Che cosa mangiamo stasera?» Domandò poi, per distrarre il bambino. «Pizza!» Propose Peggy, saltando tra le braccia di Steve per farsi rimettere a terra. «L’avete mangiata due giorni fa, non potete mangiare solo pizza.»

 

«Io voglio un cane!» Protestò nuovamente Howie mettendo il muso e poggiando la testa sulle mani che aveva sull’isola. «Vuoi mangiare un cane per cena? Sei sicuro?» Lo prese in giro Tony, arruffandogli i capelli.

 

«Non siamo noi a decidere, è colpa di Babbo Natale.» Disse Rogers, trattenendo una risata per la battuta di Tony, non voleva dargli soddisfazione, era ancora arrabbiato. «Allora gelato.» Provò di nuovo a proporre Peggy, mentre Peter trafficava con il suo cellulare, ridendo da solo. Steve lo guardò e scosse la testa, allungando l'occhio verso lo schermo, senza però spiarlo davvero. «Non puoi mangiare gelato per cena.» «Bene, allora patatine!»

 

«Sì, sì patatine!» Urlò con rinnovato entusiasmo Howard.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dopo cena, avevano guardato tutti un po' di tv sul divano, tranne Peter, che era uscito - e Steve sperava tornasse a casa ad un orario decente, anche se in un certo senso, in quello non era mai stato severo. Quindi aveva aiutato Howard con i compiti, solo quelli più importanti, lo aveva aiutato a spazzolare i capelli e lo aveva messo a letto, subendo la sua raffica di domande come sempre. Tony invece si era occupato di Peggy, si alternavano di sera in sera, oppure come capitava. 

 

Dopo aveva deciso di allenarsi un po', tirando qualche pugno al sacco da boxe, e poi aveva fatto una doccia ed aveva indossato il suo normalissimo pigiama di cotone blu - d'altronde non riusciva a dormire senza vestiti addosso, soprattutto in quel periodo dell'anno. Si era messo a letto ed aveva ripreso la lettura del libro del momento - sì, un libro, cartaceo, Peggy ancora lo prendeva in giro per quello, dato che lei usava solo lo StarkPad, anche se si trattava di compiti per la scuola.

 

Mettere a letto Peggy era sempre piuttosto impegnativo per Tony. Doveva sistemarle i capelli, rimboccare con cura le coperte e contare bambole e peluche che affollavano il letto, per ultimo era d’obbligo raccontare una storia. Solitamente il protagonista era un ragazzo di nome Jarvis che andava in giro a salvare principesse o in alternativa inventava cose nuove e fantastiche.

Per di più quella sera, era toccato a lui anche caricare la lavastoviglie, cosicché, arrivò in camera da letto che Steve era già immerso nella sua lettura.

 

Fatta una doccia veloce, si buttò, letteralmente, a letto, esausto.

 

Steve gli lanciò un'occhiata, quasi tentato di parlargli, ma decise di ignorarlo ancora, poi, giusto per infastidirlo un po' ed averla vinta come sempre, sfogliando il libro e facendo finta di leggere, nonostante aspettasse una mossa dell'altro. 

Il televisore era acceso anche se nessuno lo stava guardando, più che altro per abitudine, vi lanciò un'occhiata veloce e poi torno a tenere d'occhio l'altro.

 

Tony intuì che ce l’avesse ancora con lui per la questione dell’albero e attuò immediatamente la strategia “ruffiano”. Si spalmò su un fianco di Steve, facendo un po’ di moine. «Stebe ho freddo.» Si lagnò.

 

«Prenditi una coperta, no?» Disse quello, nonostante sapesse dove voleva andare a parare. «Ne hai una settantina, rosse, nel guardaroba. Magari quelle ti tengono al caldo.» Continuò, mordendosi il labbro inferiore per non ridere, lui stesso sapeva che non riusciva a tenergli il muso quando faceva il ruffiano - a meno che non l'avesse fatta davvero grossa.

 

«Sono troppo stanco per alzarmi di nuovo.» Mugolò. «Poi tu mi tieni più caldo delle copertine…»

 

Steve sospirò e portò gli occhi al cielo, chiudendo il libro e riponendolo sul comodino, aggiustando la testa sui cuscini e voltandosi su di un fianco. Gli passò un braccio attorno alla vita e lo avvicinò a sé, guardandolo negli occhi. «Sei un idiota.» Gli disse, sforzandosi per non sorridere.

 

«Ti amo anche io.» Rispose Tony strofinando il naso contro il collo di Steve. «Dì un po’, ma Howie davvero crede ancora a Babbo Natale?»

 

«Certo che ci crede, perché non dovrebbe? E si impegna davvero per decorare la sua letterina.» Rise quello, facendo scivolare le dita sulla sua schiena, contro il tessuto della sua maglia. «Peggy lo ha scoperto da un pezzo. Le femmine crescono più in fretta dei maschi, tra qualche anno dovremmo preoccuparci davvero.»

 

«Io ho fatto finta per un pezzo di crederci, perché avevo paura che non mi regalassero più niente per Natale, cosa che è successa, infatti. Mio padre trovava ridicoli i regali, è stato solo grazie a mia madre che ho trovato qualcosa sotto l’albero fino agli otto anni.» Confessò, stringendosi ancora di più al marito. «E comunque ho già trovato una soluzione per quando Peggy sarà adolescente…»

 

«Beh, ma Howie sa che questo a lui non succederà.» Disse Steve, senza aggiungere altro. L’Howard che aveva conosciuto lui era un uomo diverso da quello che descriveva Tony, per questo aveva scelto di dare il suo nome al loro bambino. «E quale sarebbe questa soluzione? Chiuderla in casa non è una soluzione. Sei troppo geloso di lei, hai paura che incontri qualcuno che si comporta come facevi tu un tempo?» Lo punzecchio, guardandolo divertito.

 

«Ti detesto quando mi anticipi sulle risposte. Certo che è una soluzione, così se noi non dovessimo esserci, ci sarà Jarvis a tenerla d’occhio. Tu ti rendi conto, vero, che i ragazzi si ammazzeranno per farle la corte? Quei pervertiti non devono mettere le mani addosso alla mia bambina, non se ne parla.» Partì con un vero e proprio sproloquio.

 

Steve scoppiò a ridere. «E meno male che sono io quello antiquato.» Disse, tappandogli la bocca con un bacio a stampo, pizzicandogli la schiena. «Pensa piuttosto a quello che combinerà tuo figlio Howard, alle ragazze. Ha il tuo carattere, Peter è più serio.»

 

«A lui ho già prenotato la castrazione preventiva.» Rispose tutto serio. «A proposito di Peter, non ti sembra più rintronato del solito? E’ sempre attaccato al cellulare…»

 

«Non sei attentò, papà. Ha la fidanzata, e si chiama Gwen. E’ la ragazza che venne a cena qui l’altra volta, quando c’erano anche altri due dei suoi amici, ricordi? La biondina.» Steve adorava quel momento della giornata, potevano rilassarsi e parlare tranquillamente, senza Howard che strattonava ed urlava, senza Peggy che si lamentava di suo fratello e senza Peter che si faceva gli affari suoi innervosendolo.

 

«Perché io sono sempre l’ultimo a sapere le cose. Me la ricordo, molto carina. Però perché non ne sapevo nulla?» Protestò Stark.

 

«Cosa ne so io? Chissà a cosa pensi durante il giorno.» Lo prese in giro, stringendoselo contro e mordendogli il naso. «Cos’hai in quella testolina bacata, eh? Delle volte sei fin troppo distratto.»

 

«Devo pettinare i capelli a Peggy!» Fu la risposta poco sensata di Tony per giustificarsi.

 

«Stupido. Comincio a penare che ti piaccia proprio mettere diadema e rossetto. Devo preoccuparmi?» Scoppiò a ridere nel ricordo di quello con il rossetto sulla bocca, e scosse la testa, per quanto gli era possibile.

 

«Dì la verità, ti piace quando metto il rossetto, me lo fai togliere solo per evitare reazioni imbarazzanti davanti alla nostra principessa.» Gli rispose malizioso, allungandosi verso di lui per mordicchiargli il labbro inferiore.

 

«Sì, con quel pizzetto, poi, direi che sta proprio bene.» Sorrise Steve, divertito, lasciandolo fare senza interrompere il contatto visivo. «Hai proprio ragione. Per favore, la prossima volta non metterlo, o non rispondo di me. Sei avvisato.» Gli infilò una mano sotto la maglia, accarezzando la sua schiena con i polpastrelli ruvidi.

 

«Allora ne comprerò uno di Chanel e lo terrò nel cassetto, così da metterlo solo quando siamo solo io e te.» Ridacchiò ancora Stark.

 

«Ti prego, non farlo.» Si arrese Steve, scoppiando a ridere, sapendo che fosse ben capace di farlo, solo per prenderlo un po’ in giro. «Però la corona ti stava bene, principessa.» Mormorò, avvicinando la bocca alla sua e baciandolo piano.

 

Tony ricambiò il bacio lentamente. «Dobbiamo trovare una soluzione per il cane di Howie, se tira fuori la scusa ‘A Peggy il gatto sì e a me il cane no’, siamo fottuti, lo sai?»

 

«Sì, ma non ci voglio pensare adesso.» Mormorò Steve, contro la sua bocca, mordendogli il labbro inferiore e continuando a muovere la mano sulla sua schiena. «Sono arrabbiato con te, lo sai? Devi farti perdonare.»

 

«Devo caricare la lavastoviglie anche domani?» Scherzò, pur sapendo che il marito intendeva ben altro.

 

«Può darsi.» Rispose distrattamente Steve, infilando una gamba tra le sue e facendola strusciare contro il cavallo del suo pigiama.

 

Ci furono dei movimenti nelle parti basse di Tony a quella mossa di Steve.  Quindi fece scivolare una mano sotto l’elastico del pigiama del marito per palpargli il sedere. «E devo pettinare Peggy per una settimana di fila?» Mugugnò tra un bacio e l’altro.

 

«Può darsi.» Rispose ancora Rogers, sfiatando quando avvertì le sue dita contro la pelle e approfondendo il bacio, leccando la sua lingua. «Mi manchi.» Ammise, nonostante fosse proprio lì accanto a lui.

 

Tony sorrise. «Ma se sono qui con te.» Continuò a baciarlo con estrema lentezza, ad assaporare ogni singolo istante e ogni millimetro della bocca di Steve.

 

«Ti voglio più vicino.» Ribatté quello, spingendosi contro di lui ed andando ad infilare a propria volta la mano nei suoi pantaloni, continuando a strusciare la coscia contro il suo inguine.

 

Tony si lasciò andare ad un piccolo gemito di approvazione. «Hai scritto la letterina a Babbo Natale? Cosa gli hai chiesto?»

 

«Non posso dirtelo.» Mugugnò quello, strattonandogli appena i pantaloni in basso, afferrandogli entrambe le natiche con le mani. «E poi ho già tutto quello di cui ho bisogno-- a portata di mano.»

 

Tony sfilò le mani dai pantaloni dell’altro e gli bloccò i polsi. «Posso farti un regalino in anticipo?» Gli chiese con un ghigno stampato in faccia.

 

«Lo sai che i _regalini_ sono sempre bene accetti, adoro quando mi vizi.» Lo punzecchiò quello, senza staccarsi dalla sua bocca, lambendola con la lingua e tastando i suoi glutei piano, massaggiandoli.

 

A quel punto, allora, Tony si divincolò dal marito e sfilò sotto le coperte, andando a stuzzicare l’ormai evidente erezione di Steve sotto il pigiama, riempiendolo di baci.

 

Steve ritornò steso supino, inarcandosi appena per mettersi comodo contro il cuscino, alzando le coperte per dare un’occhiata. Si umettò le labbra e chiuse gli occhi, lasciandosi andare ed aspettando che quello desse il meglio di sé, nonostante avesse in programma ben altro per la serata. «Questa notte non ti faccio dormire.»

 

«Sei un monellaccio.» Bofonchiò Tony dalla sua posizione. Nel frattempo aveva tirato giù pigiama e slip di Steve e proprio mentre ci stava per dare dentro sul serio, un botto lo fece sussultare. 

 

«Papà! Papino! Ho paura.» Howard irruppe nella stanza come un tornado con il suo peluche di Golden Retriever tra le braccia.

 

Steve scattò a sedere all’istante e, nella frenesia, diede una ginocchiata al mento di Tony, mentre abbassava le coperte e con la mano cercava di tirarsi su pigiama e slip, maledicendosi per aver dimenticato di dire a Jarvis di chiudere la porta così che nessuno potesse aprirla. «Howard, tesoro!» Esclamò, con voce roca, probabilmente era diventato viola in faccia, stava cercando di dissimulare l’imbarazzo. «Che succede?»

 

Tony si lamentò per il colpo e allo stesso tempo per l’interruzione, cercando di saltar fuori dalle coperte senza insospettire troppo il figlio. Howard aveva l’espressione terrorizzata in volto e si lanciò letteralmente tra le braccia di Steve. «Papi, papi. Gli uomini blu mi volevano portare via. Sono andato da Peter ma lui non c’era e sono venuto da voi. Ho paura.» Il bimbo era un fiume in piena.

 

Steve trattenne un’imprecazione quando il bambino per poco non gli diede un calcio proprio lì, mentre gli si aggrappava addosso, e lo strinse a sé, facendolo mettere al centro del letto e baciandogli la fronte. «Era solo un brutto sogno, Howie, adesso sei qui con i tuoi papà, mh?» Cercò di tranquillizzarlo, accarezzandogli la testa e facendolo poggiare contro il suo petto, guardando Tony e mimandogli delle scuse per il colpo che gli aveva dato.

 

«Papino, cosa stava facendo papà? Perché era sotto le coperte?» Chiese ingenuamente il bimbo, che si strinse al petto del padre col suo peluche. Ormai si sentiva al sicuro e sembrava avesse già dimenticato il suo incubo.

 

Steve si schiarì la gola, pensando a come poter giustificare quella cosa. Ricordava che anche Peter, da bambino, spesso li aveva beccati sotto le coperte, infatti non perdeva tempo a prenderli in giro, qualche volta, visto che crescendo aveva capito tutto. «Stava controllando... il mio ginocchio. Mi fa un po’ male.» Disse, non sapendo che altro dire. Howard era molto intelligente, ma anche ingenuo, non come Peggy, che invece già sapeva tutto riguardo quelle cose.

 

«A-avevo perso un calzino.» Rispose in contemporanea Tony.

 

Il bimbo li guardò stranito, non capendo chi dei due stesse dicendo la verità. Fece spallucce e si appoggiò al petto di Steve, infilandosi il pollice destro in bocca. Era grande per quel gesto, ma ancora ogni tanto gli capitava di farlo, quando doveva calmarsi per addormentarsi.

 

Steve sbuffò una risata, pensando che entrambe le giustificazioni fossero abbastanza inverosimili, visto che Tony non metteva calzini a letto - e nemmeno le mutande sotto il pantalone del pigiama, per altro - e lui non poteva avere dolori come un comune mortale, a meno che non gli avessero sparato nel ginocchio. «Vuoi dormire qui.» Non era una domanda, quella di Steve era una constatazione. Anche quella sera, quindi, non sarebbero riusciti a restare soli.

 

Il bimbo ovviamente annuì mentre si ciucciava il dito. «Qui ci sta sfuggendo una cosa, però.» Intervenne alla fine Tony. «Abbiamo già risolto la questione incubo, ma Peter?»

 

«Peter cosa?» Domandò Steve, che probabilmente nell’imbarazzo del momento si era perso un passaggio. Poi collegò tutto. Di solito Howard andava prima da Peter quando cercava un letto in cui dormire, perché aveva la camera adiacente alla sua, quindi il fatto che Howard fosse lì poteva significare solo una cosa. «Non è ancora tornato?» Si mise a sedere, cercando di non far male al bambino, controllando l’orario. Di solito tornava a casa massimo per l’una, se faceva più tardi si premurava di avvisare dato che sapeva quanto i due potessero preoccuparsi.

 

Howard scosse la testa, già mezzo appisolato, prima di lasciarsi andare ad un plateale sbadiglio e ricominciare a ciucciare il pollice.

 

Steve era allarmato, ma non poteva farsi vedere a disagio di fronte al bambino, quindi guardò Tony. «Chiamalo.» Gli disse, tenendo Howard a sé. Non voleva esagerare e cominciare a diventare paranoico, probabilmente Peter era con i suoi amici, ma gliene avrebbe cantate quattro.

 

Il marito annuì e afferrò lo StarkPhone appoggiato sul comodino, chiamando immediatamente il figlio. Il cellulare suonava a vuoto, nessuna risposta. «Non risponde.» Concluse Tony.

 

Ecco, non ci voleva proprio, perché quella cosa fece agitare ancora di più Steve, che si scostò piano Howard di dosso, lasciandolo nel lettone mezzo appisolato, e si mise in piedi, camminando a piedi nudi verso la porta. «Io vado a cercarlo.» Disse agitato, pronto a prendere lo scudo, pensando già al peggio.

 

«Steve.» Sibilò Tony, scattando in piedi dal letto a sua volta e correndogli incontro per bloccarlo. «Steve, per l’amor del cielo, metti giù quel coso, cerchiamo di non svegliare Howie. Possiamo rintracciarlo col GPS del telefono tramite Jarvis. Quel teppista deve solo pregare di essere _impegnato_ con Gwen per non rispondere.»

 

Steve teneva ancora lo scudo tra le mani e lo fissava con sguardo truce - ormai era così abituato che lo teneva perfino in camera da letto, con dei figli non si era mai troppo prudenti, erano il loro punto debole e chi li attaccava lo sapeva. «Non mi fido di quel coso.» Se la prese con Jarvis, che non c’entrava nulla, solo perché era nervoso e preoccupato. «Io faccio le cose alla vecchia maniera e vado a cercarlo, Tony. Tu resta coi bambini.»

 

«Come? In pigiama?» Tony lo bloccò per entrambe le braccia. «Jarvis, per favore, localizza Peter tramite il GPS del suo StarkPhone.»

 

Dopo una manciata di secondi, neanche il tempo di far reagire i due uomini, l’intelligenza artificiale rispose. « _Il signorino Peter è collocato in Amsterdam Avenue, Mister Stark, nello specifico a casa della signorina Gwen Stacy_.»

 

Le spalle di Steve si rilassarono quasi immediatamente, appena appresa la notizia, e rilasciò un sospiro, sollevato, corrucciandosi, però, subito dopo, perché Peter era stato davvero incosciente a non avvisarli, ma soprattutto perché non aveva risposto al cellulare, e poteva solo immaginarne il motivo. «E i genitori di questa ragazzina lo lasciano restare a quest’ora della notte?» Domandò allibito, riponendo però lo scudo, e guardando suo marito. «Tuo figlio è fuori controllo.» Gli disse serio, puntandogli il dito contro, neanche fosse colpa sua.

 

«Magari è da sola a casa. Magari i suoi non lo sanno.» Fece spallucce Tony, mentre tornava sotto le coperte a coccolare l’altro figlio. «E poi è anche _tuo_ figlio! O è solo mio quando fa cazzate?»

 

«E ti metti a letto?» Domandò, sempre più allibito Rogers, senza però alzare la voce per non infastidire Howard. «Lo sai bene cosa stanno facendo. Non hai intenzione di fare niente? Ha solo sedici anni!» Era preoccupato, in tutta onestà lui a sedici anni non sapeva nemmeno come fosse fatta una donna, o cosa fosse il sesso.

 

«E cosa dovrei fare? Lasciare i miei due figli di sei anni e mezzo da soli in casa, mettere l’armatura e irrompere nella stanza di una ragazzina e dir loro di non copulare? Fammi capire. Spero solo che si sia messo il preservativo, sono giovane per diventare nonno.» Brontolò poi Tony. «Lascialo tornare a casa e domani ne riparleremo, con le giuste conseguenze.»

 

Steve se ne stava ancora in piedi, e prese a camminare per la stanza, con il volto pallido al pensiero che il suo bambino stesse facendo quello che lui poco tempo prima stava facendo con suo marito. Sapeva sarebbe successo - o magari era già successo prima e lui aveva fatto finta di non vederlo, ma la cosa lo rendeva ansioso. «Ma ha sedici anni.» Ribadì. «Io a sedici anni non le facevo queste cose. E’ troppo giovane.»

 

«Steve, tu avevi sedici anni all’età della pietra.» Sospirò esasperato Tony, mentre accarezzava la testolina di Howie, con l’intenzione di fargli scivolare via il pollice dalla bocca con delicatezza. «Piuttosto avrebbe dovuto chiamare per dirci che ritardava.»

 

«Io-- all’età della pietra?» Steve era offeso, ogni volta che parlava della sua adolescenza, o quel che era, Tony lo prendeva in giro perché era un’altra epoca e secondo lui le cose non potevano essere paragonate. «Solo perché tu eri un libertino, quando avevi sedici anni, non significa che tuo figlio debba fare lo stesso ed emularti. E se combina qualche casino?»

 

«Sì, ma discuterne ora, con un figlio su tre nel nostro letto, non cambierà le cose. E poi, a quanto sembra, Peter ha solo una ragazza, non può essere definito libertino. Andiamo, vieni a dormire e domani, con calma, discuteremo col teppista.» Tony picchiettò il materasso accanto a lui per invitare il marito ad avvicinarsi.

 

L’altro sbuffò, poco convinto, ma ritornò a letto, infilandosi sotto le coperte e mettendosi su di un lato, osservando Howard con gli occhi chiusi ed ancora il pollice in bocca, stretto al suo peluche preferito. Sorrise, dimenticando per un attimo la preoccupazione a causa di Peter, e baciò il bimbo sulla fronte, scostandogli alcuni ciuffi ribelli. «Lo hai mai visto un bambino più bello?» Chiese retoricamente a Tony, guardandolo.

 

«No.» Rispose questo, che fissava il marito. Allungò una mano per accarezzargli il volto. «E non ho mai visto un marito più bello di te.»

 

«Che ruffiano.» Sorrise Steve, prendendogli la mano e baciandola. «Non avrei mai pensato di poter avere una famiglia.» Ammise, perché gli era sempre capitato di perdere le persone che amava, a partire dai suoi genitori. All’inizio, quando aveva capito che con Tony le cose stavano per diventare più serie, doveva ammettere di aver cercato di tirarsi indietro più volte, perché la paura di perderlo era tanta. Però alla fine era contento di aver trovato il coraggio per fare quel passo con lui, non si pentiva di niente.

 

«Ruffiano, chi io?» Si indignò scherzosamente Tony, per poi sorridere a Steve. «Figurati io, chi l’avrebbe mai detto che Tony Stark fosse in grado di mettere la testa a posto. Ha compiuto un miracolo, Capitano Rogers…»

 

«Sì, anche se ammetto sia stato piuttosto impegnativo.» Lo prese in giro Steve, intrecciando le dita con le sue ed avvicinandosi di più ad Howard, che ormai era nel mondo dei sogni nonostante loro stessero parlando accanto a lui - a bassa voce, ovviamente. «E guardaci adesso, abbiamo degli splendidi figli ed una bella vita - a parte qualche problema serio di tanto in tanto.»

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Quella mattina Steve si era svegliato presto ed aveva deciso di fare una corsetta a Central Park. Dopo un’ora era tornato alla tower ed aveva fatto una doccia, vestendosi per andare a cercare i primi regali di Natale. Aveva l’abitudine di farne più di uno, tutto per i suoi bambini, voleva che le feste fossero sempre indimenticabili. Da bambino, all’orfanotrofio , l’unico regalo che riceveva era un pezzetto di cioccolato, per cui voleva che per i suoi bambini fosse diverso - sempre senza esagerare. Tornò a casa in tarda mattinata, mettendo i pacchetti sotto l’albero e tenendo una busta tra le mani, avviandosi verso il laboratorio. Sapeva che Tony era lì con i bambini, visto che era sabato, mentre lavorava gli piaceva averli intorno ed aiutarli a fare i compiti.

 

Stark era impegnato con scartoffie e lavori esclusivamente da computer, quando teneva i bambini con lui evitava sempre di mettere mano alle armature o qualsiasi cosa che potesse risultare pericoloso per i suoi cuccioli. Peggy ed Howard erano stranamente tranquilli, forse l’incubo della notte precedente aveva frenato un po’ gli entusiasmi.

 

«Buongiorno famiglia!» Esclamò Steve, quando Jarvis aprì la porta del laboratorio lasciandolo entrare. «Ho una sorpresa per voi. Quest’anno le cartoline natalizie saranno fantastiche!»

 

«Papi!» Urlò Howard che lasciò tutto per saltargli letteralmente addosso.

 

«Buongiorno a lei, Capitano.» Rispose Tony alzando lo sguardo dai suoi documenti, sistemandosi gli occhiali da vista sul naso. «Oggi siamo stati bravi, ci siamo lavati e abbiamo fatto colazione senza troppi danni, nonostante tu non ci fossi.»

 

«Ma che bravi.» Si complimentò Rogers, prendendo il bambino in braccio e tenendo la busta nell’altra mano. «Che tranquillità. Mi devo preoccupare?» Chiese, vedendo Howard meno agitato del solito.

 

«Anche io inizio a farmi qualche domanda.» Incalzò Tony, alzandosi dalla sua postazione per andare a salutare il marito. «Non ha tirato neanche una volta i capelli a Peggy.”

 

«Forse è la magia del Natale.» Rise l’altro, baciando il piccolo e sorridendo a suo marito. «Ho preso una cosa per tutti.» Così dicendo gli indicò la busta che aveva tra le mani.

 

Howard batté le mani entusiasta. «Voglio vedere!» Esclamò piegandosi verso la busta.

 

«Occhio a non ribaltarti dalle braccia di tuo padre.» Lo ammonì Tony, che era curioso di sapere cosa fosse venuto in mente al marito tanto quanto il piccolo.

 

Questo quindi prese la busta dalle mani di Steve e ne tirò fuori un maglione di lana, rosso e giallo, con decori tipici natalizi, renne e fiocchi di neve inclusi. Lo guardò con un certo orrore, alzando poi lo sguardo verso il marito. «Che cos’è questa roba? Dimmelo, è la punizione per le decorazioni rosse e blu dell’albero.»

 

L’espressione di Steve mutò, crollò quasi, mentre rimetteva Howard a terra e prendeva la busta dalle mani di suo marito. Aveva pensato di prendere maglioni uguali per tutta la famiglia, così da avere delle cartoline più belle e originali. «Pensavo fossero carini. Li ho presi anche del tuo colore preferito.»

 

«Quindi sei serio?» Lo guardò perplesso Tony, alzando un sopracciglio.

 

«Ce n’è uno anche per me?» Chiese sinceramente curioso Howard, tirando la felpa a Steve.

 

«Certo. A Peggy ho preso anche l’elastico per capelli abbinato.» Affermò, aprendo la busta e mostrando ad Howard il maglioncino. «Non ti piace?»

 

«E’ orrendo.» Sputò senza tanti giri di parole Stark. Howard, invece, dopo aver scavato nella busta, trovò il suo, blu e rosso, identico a quello di Steve e del fratello più grande. «Questo è mio? A me piace papi. Davvero.»

 

Steve guardò malissimo Tony e poi sorrise al bambino, sedendosi sui talloni e baciandolo sulla fronte. «Grazie tesoro. Vorrà dire che lo metteremo solo io e te.» Peggy che aveva ascoltato tutto distrattamente mentre leggeva dal suo libro di storia, si avvicinò con Alessandro Magno tra le braccia e diede un’occhiata nella busta con l’aiuto di Steve. «Lo hai preso anche per Alessandro Magno!» Esclamò piacevolmente colpita, nonostante la fantasia non la entusiasmasse.

 

«Adesso voglio sapere cosa diavolo ti è venuto in mente quando hai deciso di comprarli.» Insistette Tony, che non capiva davvero come Steve riuscisse a trovare carini quegli affari di lana.

 

«Volevo che fossimo vestiti uguali, la trovo una cosa carina.» Spiegò deluso Rogers, non si aspettava che Tony la prendesse così male. In fondo lui lo aveva fatto pensando fosse un bel gesto. 

 

«Sono-- carini.» Disse Peggy, che era molto sensibile e non voleva offendere il suo papà.

 

Tony lanciò uno sguardo alla figlia e fece un cenno con la testa. «A quanto pare non solo l’unico a trovarli orridi.» Poi però, intenerito dall’espressione delusa di Steve, aggiunse. «Fammelo provare.»

 

«No.» Disse l’altro, strappandogli il maglione dalle mani e guardandolo male. «Lo hai disprezzato a sufficienza.» Disse, ancora offeso.

 

«Ora lo provo.» Si intestardì quello, riprendendosi l’indumento e infilandoselo sopra la maglietta degli AC/DC che stava indossando.

 

Ad Howard scappò una risatina. «Papà sei buffo.» Anche Steve rise, trovandolo troppo natalizio e tradizionale per essere indossato da quello. «Sei adorabile.» Si complimentò però, mentre Peggy rideva.

 

«Indossate ognuno il vostro e andiamo a svegliare quello scansafatiche di vostro fratello, è quasi mezzogiorno.» Li invitò Stark. «Papi, tra l’altro io e te dobbiamo fare un discorsetto con il giovanotto…»

 

«Esatto.» Disse Steve, sfilandosi però la felpa e restando a petto nudo, cercando nella busta i maglioni da dare ai suoi bambini, così che li indossassero immediatamente. «Mantieni questa.» Disse porgendo busta e felpa a Tony, poi, così da poter infilare il suo maglione.

 

Tony sistemò la felpa del marito nella busta ormai semivuota per poi aiutare Howie che si era incastrato col suo maglioncino.

 

«Allora? Adesso ti piace come idea?» Domandò al marito, lasciandosi il maglione sul petto e sogghignando soddisfatto, perché alla fine aveva di nuovo vinto lui.

 

«L’idea è carina, i maglioni rimangono osceni.» D’accordo, l’aveva vinta per l’ennesima volta Steve, ma comunque non voleva dargli la totale soddisfazione. «Andiamo da Peter, fuori di qui tutti quanti.»

 

Peggy si ravvivò la lunga chioma bionda e superò tutti, con in braccio Alessandro Magno, che si era fatto infilare il mini maglione senza fare storie. «Beh, bisogna essere biondi per stare bene con tutto.» Disse sapientemente, guardando il suo fratellino Howard per irritarlo e prenderlo un po’ in giro, avviandosi verso la stanza di quel dormiglione di Peter. 

 

«Ti dico sempre di non punzecchiare troppo tua sorella, mai mettersi contro una femmina.» Scherzò Steve, scompigliando i capelli del bambino per infastidirlo ulteriormente.

 

Howard sbuffò ed incrociò le braccia, ma appena davanti alla stanza di suo fratello, spalancò la porta ed irruppe nella camera come un tornado, saltandogli sul letto. Tony non riuscì a trattenere una risata nell’assistere alla scena.

 

Peggy invece accarezzava Alessandro Magno che faceva le fusa, curiosa di vedere quale sarebbe stata la reazione di Peter, mentre Steve strattonava le coperte per scoprire il ragazzo, doveva ancora dirgliene quattro per quello che aveva fatto la sera prima. «Sveglia, principessa!» Lo prese in giro, facendo sghignazzare sua figlia.

 

La reazione di Peter fu un sonoro grugnito. Cercò di tirarsi su le coperte, per coprirsi la testa, ma con Howard che continuava a tirargli piccoli pugni sul fianco e i padri che lo strattonavano, l’impresa era più che ardua. «Avanti, pisellone. E’ ora di alzarsi.» Continuò Tony.

 

«Pisellino, vorrai dire.» Lo apostrofò Steve, giusto per punzecchiare ancora di più Peter, era un po’ arrabbiato con lui, e gliel’avrebbe fatta pagare in qualche modo. «Meglio per te se ti alzi, sennò ti metto a pulire la cantina e ti ci faccio trascorrere tutte le feste di Natale.» Lo minacciò.

 

«Ma cosa avete tutti quanti, stamattina?» Biascicò finalmente il ragazzo, parecchio seccato.

 

«Hai pure il coraggio di chiedercelo?» Fu la risposta pronta di Tony, che nel frattempo si era seduto sul letto per agguantare Howie e tenerlo calmo sulle sue gambe.

 

«Già è tanto se non ti mettiamo in punizione per il resto della tua adolescenza - e solo perché siamo nel periodo natalizio, si sa che a Natale sono tutti più buoni.» Rispose Steve, lasciandogli uno schiaffo sul polpaccio, afferrandogli la caviglia e strattonando appena. «Adesso vai in bagno a lavarti, che poi facciamo la foto di famiglia con i maglioni che ho preso.»

 

«Si può sapere cosa vi ho fatto?» Brontolò nuovamente Peter, senza muoversi di un millimetro dalla sua posizione. Tony lanciò uno sguardo al marito, per poi rivolgersi alla figlia: «Peggy, tesoro, vai con Howard di là a preparare qualche bella decorazione per le foto che dobbiamo fare tutti assieme, mentre noi aiutiamo Peter ad alzarsi.» Poi prese di peso il bimbo che aveva in braccio e lo fece scendere dal letto, lasciandogli una leggera pacca sul sederino per invogliarlo ad uscire dalla stanza.

 

«Dovrò fare tutto da sola, immagino, visto che Howard non ha per nulla buon gusto.» Borbottò la bambina, uscendo dalla camera, seguita dal fratello che molto probabilmente le avrebbe fatto qualche dispetto per ciò che aveva insinuato. Una volta che i bambini furono fuori dai paraggi, Steve si sedette dall’altra parte del letto e pizzicò immediatamente il braccio di Peter, assottigliano lo sguardo - ovviamente non ci metteva mai troppa forza. «Allora, ti sei divertito questa notte?»

 

«Che vuoi dire?» Chiese sospettoso Peter, che aveva intuito immediatamente a cosa si stesse riferendo il padre, il ghigno stizzito si stava piano piano trasformando in uno più colpevole.

 

Tony gli mollò uno schiaffetto sulla nuca. «Non fare lo gnorri, Sperminator.»

 

«Credi che non lo sappiamo? Ieri volevamo venirti a cercare, poi abbiamo scoperto che eri a casa di Gwen, a quell’ora della notte. Non pensi di doverci delle scuse e delle spiegazioni?» Steve inarcò un sopracciglio. «So che non vuoi parlare di queste cose con me, ma almeno fallo con tuo padre, che diamine!» Era vero, Peter si vergognava da morire a parlare di sesso con lui, e non ne aveva mai capito il motivo, probabilmente non riusciva a vederlo come vedeva Tony, infondo era Tony il padre/fratello/amico.

 

«Purtroppo per te, vivi in una casa che è attrezzata con un’intelligenza artificiale ultra efficiente e ti abbiamo localizzato immediatamente, in più hai un fratello che, se ha gli incubi, viene a cercare prima te e poi i suoi genitori. Fare una telefonata per dire che ritardavi ti costava tanto? Tuo padre era in preda al panico.» Lo rimproverò Tony. Lui non fece altro che guardare il piumone e non proferire parola.

 

«Spero tu abbia usato precauzioni, almeno, altrimenti ho cresciuto un deficiente.» E dicendo quello, Steve si alzò dal letto, lisciandosi il maglione sul petto e lasciandogli accanto al cuscino quello che avrebbe dovuto indossare. «Vatti a lavare, che è meglio.»

 

Peter afferrò il maglione e lo guardò stranito, anche un po’ schifato. «E questa che roba è?»

 

«La tua giusta punizione per ieri sera.» Ghignò Stark mentre seguiva il marito.

 

«E se osi dire un’altra parola sul maglione, potrei sempre farti indossare il naso e le corna, così fai la Renna. A pensarci bene, ci starebbe bene nella foto.» Grugnì Steve, uscendo dalla stanza dopo aver lanciato un’ultima occhiataccia a suo figlio.

 

«Muoviti e non farlo incazzare ulteriormente, che poi sono guai per me.» Fu l’ultimo consiglio di Tony prima di uscire dalla stanza a sua volta.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Steve, a discapito di tutti i soldi che avevano nel loro conto in banca - soprattutto Tony, visto che era quello con molteplici lavori ed investimenti - aveva trascorso tutto il pomeriggio ai fornelli, facendosi aiutare da Jarvis con le varie ricette Natalizie, proprio come aveva fatto il giorno del Ringraziamento. Quella volta al tacchino aveva preferito il pollo e lo aveva perfino imbottito, nonostante avesse avuto qualche problema con le interiora, non amava molto sventrare animali. 

 

In ogni caso, Tony come suo solito si era dileguato, e lui non aveva nemmeno perso tempo a cercarlo per farsi aiutare, sapevano tutti che era meglio tenerlo lontano dai fornelli. Nonostante fosse un genio, l’ultima volta che aveva provato ad aiutarlo, alla fine avevano dovuto ordinare delle pizze. 

Peter invece era uscito nel pomeriggio, probabilmente per scambiarsi il regalo con Gwen e fare dio-solo-sa-cosa. Peggy era stata tutto il giorno nel suo guardaroba ad accarezzare il gatto e fissare i vestiti, indecisa su cosa indossare - era intelligente e matura, ma pur sempre una signorina vanitosa. Howard, invece, era stato sicuramente in giro a fare qualche danno. 

 

Steve aveva apparecchiato, alla fine, quando si erano fatte le otto di sera, ed aveva chiesto a Jarvis di richiamare tutto lo squadrone - compreso Peter, che appena tornato si era chiuso in camera, sfaticato com’era. 

Tolse il grembiule e restò con addosso il suo maglione di cashmere beige ed i pantaloni neri, aspettando in piedi accanto al tavolo che quei debosciati si degnassero di onorarlo della loro presenza. Infatti la prima ad entrare fu Peggy, con addosso il suo abitino rosso con colletto bianco e fiocco ed i capelli tirati indietro da un cerchietto. Fu subito seguita da Alessandro Magno, che indossava un bel papillon a pois, rigorosamente rosso e bianco, in pandant con la sua padrona.

 

Subito dopo Peggy, era arrivato Tony che, inspiegabilmente, indossava il maglione _orrendo_ che gli aveva comprato Steve qualche giorno prima e un paio di semplici jeans. Si avventò sul marito, abbracciandolo da dietro e facendogli letteralmente le fusa. «Cos’ha preparato il mio chef per stasera?»

 

«Sì sì, bravo, fai pure il ruffiano, intanto sei sparito tutta la giornata, almeno la tavola potevi apparecchiarla.» Borbottò Steve, mentre Peggy li fissava con sufficienza e si accomodava al suo solito posto, lasciando che il gatto le si accovacciasse sulle gambe. Lo aveva addomesticato bene, stava praticamente a sentire tutto quello che diceva, ed era davvero raro per un gatto, soprattutto un cucciolo. 

 

«Complimenti, papà, hai fatto davvero un ottimo lavoro. Sei il papà migliore del mondo.» La bambina batté le mani, fissando la tavola imbandita con un certo appetito.

 

Tony grugnì in disapprovazione. «Oh, senti, lo sai che sono un danno in cucina. Avrei combinato solo guai a restare qui, almeno non ho smontato niente.» Lo strinse di più a sé e si allungo per lasciargli un bacio sulla guancia.

 

In fine, arrivarono anche i due teppisti di casa, Peter che teneva appeso in spalla Howard, che era tutto sudato. Dio solo sapeva cos’avesse combinato quello scricciolo.

 

Steve ovviamente roteò gli occhi, perché nemmeno alla vigilia di Natale poteva sperare di trovare Howard in modo decente, senza capelli scarmigliati o macchie sui vestiti - tutto suo padre. Si voltò e lasciò un bacio sulla bocca di Tony, afferrandogli le spalle, poi, e spingendolo verso la sedia, al suo solito posto, a capotavola. «Almeno taglia il pollo.» Gli suggerì, ma era più un ordine.

 

Dopo che anche Peter e Howie presero posto, Tony obbedì alla richiesta del marito ed iniziò a tagliare il pollo. Si mise veramente d’impegno e riuscì a portare a termine l’operazione senza combinare alcun guaio, anzi, svolse il lavoro in maniera egregia.

Con la pinza apposita, poi, servì la carne a tutta la truppa.

 

«A me più ripieno.» Disse Peggy, facendo gli occhioni dolci a Tony ed ammaliandolo come al solito con il suo sorriso gentile. Sapeva come fare per ingraziarsi i suoi papà, e tutte le persone in generale, aveva qualcosa che ricordava vagamente Natasha, oltre che la donna da cui prendeva il nome.

 

Ovviamente Stark non riuscì a resistere allo sguardo della bambina, capitolava ogni singola volta che Peggy gli faceva una richiesta. Quindi le riempì il piatto con una generosa porzione di ripieno. «Va bene così, tesoro mio?»

 

«Certo. Grazie mille, papà, sei un angelo.» Peggy prese a mangiare educatamente, guardandosi intorno e sorridendo felice, visto che come al solito era riuscita ad ottenere quello che voleva, nonostante di ripieno ce ne fosse in abbondanza per tutti. Anche Steve cominciò a mangiare, sbuffando una risata e lanciando un’occhiata a Tony. Sapeva che Peggy era il suo punto debole, anche più di lui stesso e di Howard e Peter; non che a loro volesse bene di meno, ma Peggy era la sua bambina, la figlia femmina, era diverso.

 

Tony le sorrise e aspettò che tutti quanti avessero il piatto pieno prima di servirsi per sé e sedersi a sua volta. Si soffermò per un istante ad osservare quel momento, tutta la famiglia riunita, il tavolo ricolmo di prelibatezze, facce serene. Non poteva desiderare altro per Natale. Lanciò uno sguardo a Steve e mentalmente lo ringraziò, tutto quello era merito suo. Dopodiché prese un boccone di pollo insieme al purè di patate e si lasciò andare ad un suono di approvazione. «Dio, Stebe, è buonissimo.»

 

«Fortuna che almeno la mia cucina ti piace.» Disse quello, sorridendo però felice per il complimento, Dio solo sapeva quanto adorasse essere un po’ adulato da Tony, ogni tanto. Era piacevolmente colpito dal fatto che, nonostante tutto, avesse indossato il suo maglione. Sapeva non gli piacesse, lo aveva fatto solo per fargli piacere, erano quelli i piccoli gesti quotidiani di Tony per dimostrare quanto lo amava. 

 

«Allora, Pete, cosa ti ha regalato Gwen?» Domandò poi, rivoltò al figlio.

 

«Stai attento a quello che rispondi, Petey, ci sono i tuoi fratelli a tavola.» Lo redarguì Tony, anche in modo molto serio. Stark riusciva ad essere impettito anche quando stava chiaramente prendendo in giro il figlio.

 

Il ragazzo, per poco non si strozzò con il suo purè. «U-un videogioco, Kingdom Hearts 3.» Rispose molto sinteticamente. Da buon adolescente qual era, era sempre poco loquace coi propri genitori.

 

«Un videogioco.» Ripeté Steve, lanciando però un’occhiata divertita a Tony. «Eh, alla tua età non ci si stanca mai di giocare.» Ormai il loro nuovo sport era diventato imbarazzare Peter, fortunatamente Peggy ed Howard erano troppo piccoli per capire i riferimenti.

 

«Eh già!» Rispose Tony ridacchiando, mentre il ragazzo si portava le mani al viso, esasperato.

 

Di punto in bianco, poco dopo, Howie esordì: «Papino, papino dimmi una cosa.» Aveva la bocca ancora mezza piena, ed era concentrato ad infilzare la sua carne, nonostante avesse combinato un pasticcio nella sua porzione di tovaglia.

 

Steve gli rivolse subito l’attenzione, sorridendogli e facendo finta di non notare il disastro che aveva combinato. Fortuna che Peggy gli era seduta lontano, altrimenti avrebbero litigato anche quella sera. «Dimmi tesoro.»

 

«Perché quella sera che sono venuto da voi papà ti ha chiamato monellaccio? E perché tu non avevi le mutande addosso?» Lo chiese  con tutta la naturalezza e l’innocenza possibile, ovviamente non poteva neanche lontanamente immaginare cosa stessero facendo i genitori.

 

A quel punto, però, Tony iniziò a tossire e si sentì il viso avvampare. Peter iniziò a guardare in alternanza i padri con gli occhi di fuori, sperando di aver capito male a cosa si stesse riferendo il fratello.

 

Steve per poco non si strozzò con il suo boccone, cominciando a tossire e a darsi colpi sul petto, per far scendere giù il cibo incastrato nell’esofago, prendendo subito dopo un sorso d’acqua, Inutile dire che aveva il volto rosso più del maglione di Tony e del vestito di Peggy. «Stavamo-- litigando per una cosa.» Spiegò Rogers, non sapendo come uscirne, lanciando un’occhiata a Tony per chiedergli aiuto.

 

Tony era imbarazzato tanto quanto il marito. «Papino no-non voleva che controllassi il suo ginocchio.» Cercò di inventarsi lì per lì.

 

«Ma tu mi avevi detto che stavi cercando un calzino!» Lo contestò Howard, aveva capito che gli stavano dicendo una bugia e si stava irritando della cosa.

 

Nel frattempo Peter aveva fatto due più due e aveva iniziato a ridere come un dannato, per sua disgrazia era incappato da piccolo nei genitori che facevano sesso, ma il pensiero dei due padri che dovevano affrontare Howard durante la cena di Natale lo stava mandando ai matti.

 

«Peter!» Si lamentò subito Steve, come un bambino, guardando male suo figlio e ritornando con l’attenzione su Howard. «Stavamo litigando per il calzino.» Cercò di sviare, sperando che quello se la bevesse, anche se ne dubitava fortemente, e quando Howard cominciava a fare domande, diventava piuttosto assillante.

 

«Non è vero!» Protestò il bambino. «Se cercavate il calzino tu perché avevi il pisellino di fuori?» Peter invece di smettere di ridere, rincarò la dose e Tony da rosso diventò cadaverico in viso, si sentiva svenire.

 

Steve era allibito e alla parola pisellino Peggy scoppiò a ridere come una matta, facendo scappare via il povero Alessandro Magno, svegliato in modo brusco dalla sua risata. Rogers non pensava che Howard avesse visto tanto, in fondo quando era entrato avevano subito smesso, in più erano sotto le coperte. 

 

«Perché diamine non chiudete la porta?» Domandò tra le risate la bambina, che sembrava tanto un’adulta in quel momento.

 

Howard si guardò attorno e davvero non capiva perché i suoi fratelli ridessero a quel modo, mentre i genitori gli stavano evidentemente raccontando delle frottole. Sentì gli occhi riempirsi di lacrime e per calmarsi si infilò il pollice in bocca, avendo solo voglia di scappare via.

 

Steve lo vide e capì immediatamente, conosceva fin troppo bene il suo bambino. «Vieni qui.» Gli disse, accennando un sorriso ed ignorando le risate dei due, che ovviamente erano molto più svegli del povero piccolo e casinista Howard.

 

Il bimbo smontò immediatamente dalla sedia e corse dal padre, con ancora il dito in bocca e affondò la testa nel grembo dell’uomo, trattenendo a stento le lacrime.

 

Tony lanciò un’occhiataccia agli altri due, talmente eloquente che per magia smisero di ridere, o almeno, ci stavano provando.

 

Peggy teneva entrambe le mani sulla bocca, soffocando la risata sguaiata e lanciando un’occhiata a Peter, che di certo non l’aiutava a smettere. Nel frattempo, Steve prese Howard in braccio e lo strinse a sé, baciandogli la fronte. «Non stanno prendendo in giro te, ma me e tuo padre.» Lo tranquillizzò, accarezzandogli i capelli.

 

«Ti prendono in giro perché eri con il culetto di fuori?» Chiese alzando leggermente la testa, con gli occhioni tutti rossi.

 

«Sì.» Rispose Steve, trattenendo a stento anche lui una risata, perché in fondo la situazione era abbastanza comica. «Mi prendono sempre in giro, lo sai, perché sono un vecchio bacucco.» Baciò ancora la fronte del bambino e sbuffò una mezza risata, lanciando prima un’occhiata a Peter e poi a Peggy - quei due ne sapevano una più del diavolo.

 

Peter era piuttosto vicino a Tony e quest’ultimo gli fece arrivare uno schiaffo direttamente sulla nuca per farlo smettere di ridere, sperando che anche la figlia smettesse. Ponendo fine al disagio suo e del marito ma anche a quello del piccolo Howie. «Visto che voi due vi credete tanto furbi, il primo a scartare i regali sarà Howie.»

 

Il piccolo di casa Rogers Stark gli faceva una grande tenerezza quando si comportava in quel modo, era sveglio e intelligente, molto più dei bambini della sua età, ma per tante piccole cose rimaneva un bimbo ingenuo di sei anni, alle volte sembrava anche più piccolo.

 

«Ma papà!» Si lamentò Peggy, guardandolo subito con i suoi occhioni da cerbiatta e mettendo il muso, mentre Steve scoppiava a ridere per le improvvise facce da funerale dei suoi altri due figli.

 

Tony sfuggì immediatamente allo sguardo della figlia, sapeva che sarebbe crollato in tre secondi netti, altrimenti. «Tu li scarterai per seconda.» Le disse guardando in faccia Steve.

 

«Forza, adesso finiamo da mangiare così possiamo andare a vedere cosa ci ha lasciato Babbo Natale sotto l’albero.»

Tony aveva raccontato ad Howie che Babbo Natale, per sbrigarsi a fare il giro del mondo, avrebbe lasciato i loro regali sotto l’albero, mentre la famiglia cenava. In verità aveva programmato Dummy perché sistemasse tutti i pacchetti al loro posto.

 

«Babbo Natale non si da una regolata, certe volte.» Commentò Steve, sbuffando una risata riferendosi al fatto che delle volte Tony si prodigava troppo per viziare i figli. «Su, Howie, torna al tuo posto.» 

 

«Babbo Natale non esiste, tanto.» Borbottò indispettita Peggy, delusa di non poter aprire per prima i regali.

 

Tony sbarrò gli occhi, perché aveva sentito benissimo la figlia. «Peggy!» La sgridò, con uno sguardo truce.

 

Howie non aveva sentito bene, «Papà, cos’ha detto Peggy?» Mentre tornava a sedersi al suo posto, sistemando il cuscino che lo aiutava ad arrivare per bene al tavolo.

 

«Tanto toccherà a me portare avanti la baracca, quando voi due sarete decrepiti, perché questi due sono dei totali imbecilli!» Sbraitò la bambina, all’improvviso, senza apparente motivo, infuriata. «Peter diventa stupido correndo dietro le ragazze ed Howard pensa ancora che sia un uomo con la barba bianca a mettere i regali di Natale sotto l’albero. Beh, è fisicamente impossibile che qualcuno riesca a fare il giro del mondo in una sola notte. Nemmeno con l’armatura di Iron man ci riuscirebbe, o con il teletrasporto.» Steve fissava Peggy sconvolto, perché a quel punto non sapeva come rimediare al danno, visto che nonostante tutto. Howard credeva spesso a quello che diceva sua sorella, anzi, diciamo che delle volte le verità di Peggy diventavano legge. Ovviamente nessuno pensava che il piccolo fosse meno intelligente, ma solo meno precoce, e non volevano si svegliasse troppo presto - di gente sveglia ce n’era fin troppa, in quella casa.

 

Il labbro inferiore del bambino iniziò a tremare e gli occhi gli diventarono improvvisamente lucidi. Peter lasciò cadere la forchetta, che si schiantò rumorosamente contro la ceramica del piatto.

 

Tony invece si portò le mani ai capelli, «No no no no!» Urlò quando vide sfrecciare via il figlio piccolo, piangendo disperato.

 

«Non ringraziatemi per essere così brillantemente acuta.» Ribatté sarcastica Peggy, adocchiando subito lo sguardo di Steve, che poteva voler dire solo una cosa: punizione. Ma ovviamente era la sera di Natale, e lei non si mosse, aspettando la grazia del papà che aveva in pugno. «E poi non è colpa mia, avete cominciato voi. Se chiudeste la porta, ogni tanto, magari adesso staremo tutti mangiando e conversando in maniera civile.» 

 

«Credimi, Peggy, delle volte mi spaventi.» Commentò Steve, e non era nulla di cattivo, non avrebbe mai detto nulla di cattivo nei confronti della sua bambina, era più un’affermazione sincera. Nessuna bambina avrebbe mai parlato in quel modo, non avevano mai avuto dubbi fosse un piccolo prodigio, ma delle volte lo spiazzava il modo in cui sembrava già adulta per certi versi. «Non puoi mettermi in punizione la sera di Natale, vero papà?» Si voltò a guardare Tony, speranzosa.

 

«Quei regali potrebbero tornare da dove sono venuti, signorina. In fondo Babbo Natale non esiste, no?» Lo sguardo da Bambi della figlioletta, caso più unico che raro, in quel momento non riuscirono a fare breccia nel cuore di Tony. L’aveva fatta davvero grossa, aveva promesso di non dire nulla ad Howard finché non l’avesse scoperto da solo.

 

Si alzò dal tavolo e andò a cercare il bimbo, sperando di riuscire a salvare la situazione in qualche modo, sicuramente ci sarebbe voluta una doppia razione di coccole e un barattolo intero di gelato cream & cookies.

 

Peggy sbuffò, mentre anche Steve si alzava e seguiva a ruota l’altro, facendo cenno agli altri due di riporre i piatti dopo averli svuotati, visto che sembrava proprio la cena si fosse conclusa prima del previsto.

 

Tony andò direttamente in camera di Peter. Ogni qual volta scoppiava una mezza guerra in casa, Howard andava a nascondersi sotto il letto del fratello. «Howie, tesoro mio. Vieni fuori. C’è papà qui con te.» Stark lo sentiva singhiozzare rumorosamente e si era steso sul pavimento, allungando il braccio per cercarlo e accarezzarlo.

 

«No! Vattene! Mi hai detto una bugia!» Strillò in risposta il piccolo.

 

Steve si bloccò sulla soglia, sospirando, dispiaciuto di vedere il figlio così turbato da ciò che aveva detto sua sorella. «E’ vero, Howie, ma era una bugia a fin di bene. Pesavamo tu non fossi pronto per la verità, volevamo che arrivassi a capirlo da solo a poco a poco.» Spiegò, entrando poi in camera. «Su, esci e facciamo la pace.»

 

«Avanti, aprirai i regali prima di tutti, avrai del cream & cookies solo per te e stanotte dormi nel lettone con me e papino.» Tony era praticamente per metà sotto il letto anche lui, rimanevano fuori solo sedere e gambe. «Se esci fuori ti spieghiamo tutto. Te lo prometto.»

 

Steve gli colpì piano il sedere con un calcio, perché di certo non aveva intenzione di spiegare a suo figlio come mai erano senza pantaloni quella volta che li aveva beccati. «Su, dai, esci tesoro. E’ Natale, non vorrai mica restare lì sotto tutto il tempo?» 

 

«Howie.» La voce di Peggy si unì a quella di Steve, e questo si voltò, trovandola all’ingresso della camera con il faccino triste. Probabilmente si era pentita, lo faceva spesso, ed adesso era tornata a fare la pace.

 

Una mano sbucò fuori dal letto, per colpire la caviglia di Steve, in risposta al calcio. «Senti, è arrivata anche Pegs.» Tony accarezzava gentilmente la testolina del bimbo accucciato col volto rivolto al pavimento.

 

«Dai, Howie. Ti lascio tenere Alessandro Magno in braccio se vieni fuori.» Propose la bambina, lanciando un’occhiata a Steve e sperando che la perdonasse in fretta e non la mettesse più in punizione. Non voleva trascorrere le vacanze di Natale in quel modo. «Hai sentito tua sorella, Howie?» Domandò retorico quello.

 

Il bimbo alzò leggermente la testa aggrappandosi alle mani del padre, segnale che si era deciso a venir fuori. Tony lo trascinò fuori e mentre si tirava su, lo prese in braccio, accarezzandolo e baciandolo. Aveva gli occhi rossi e gonfi, il viso impiastricciato di lacrime e la candela al naso, non appena tra le braccia di Tony affondò il visino nel collo del padre. «Visto che Peggy è venuta a chiederti scusa?»

 

«Sì.» Confermò la bambina, avvicinandosi a Tony ed afferrando la stoffa dei pantaloni di suo fratello, strattonando appena. «Dai, Howie, facciamo pace.» Steve sorrise ed incrociò le braccia al petto, godendosi lo spettacolo. Sì, Peggy ed Howie litigavano spesso, ma erano molto legati e si volevano un gran bene.

 

Tony si inginocchiò, così che i bambini fossero alla stessa altezza. «Forza, girati verso tua sorella.»

 

Howard si pulì il naso nella maglia del padre e si girò verso la bambina, col pollice in bocca.

 

Peggy lanciò un’occhiata a suo padre e storse un po’ il naso per il fatto che Howard si fosse pulito il naso in quel modo. Però, poi, si avvicinò e poggiò la bocca sulla sua guancia, accennando un sorriso. «Pace?»

 

Howard annuì, tenendosi ancora stretto a suo padre, «Dai, dalle un bacino anche tu.» Lo incoraggiò Tony.

 

Peggy porse la guancia, aspettando, e Steve scoppiò a ridere, perché si vedeva chiaramente quanto quella si stesse sforzando per non scappare via. Era risaputo che Howard fosse un pasticcione, ed in quel momento aveva il mocciolo al naso, quindi non era esattamente qualcuno a cui quella gradiva star vicino, schizzinosa com’era.

 

Il fratellino si sporse e le lasciò un bacetto veloce ma nonostante ciò, una striscia di saliva mista ad _altro_ le si stampò sulla guancia. Tony ridacchiò, «Ecco, i miei bambini.»

 

«Eww!» Esclamò Peggy, allontanandosi subito e ripulendosi la faccia con l’orlo della maglia di suo padre, correndo poi verso Steve per farsi prendere in braccio ed aggrapparsi al suo collo, stringendolo forte e sperando che l’arrabbiatura gli fosse passata. «Eh, voi due, ci manderete al manicomio.» Commentò quello, accarezzando la schiena della piccola.

 

Tony si alzò, tenendo in braccio Howard e scosse la testa sorridendo. Se ne tornarono tutti e quattro nella grande sala da pranzo, dove Peter, per fortuna, aveva avuto il buon senso di sparecchiare e di sistemare i dolci.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 **Note di Naima aka Steve:** E dopo… quanto? Non ricordo - rieccoci qui!

Una bella raccolta ci voleva, dai. Finalmente siamo riuscite a scrivere delle one-shot, abbiamo ritrovato il dono della sintesi. lol

Non so che dire, onestamente, non sono più capace. ahahah

Grazie per aver letto. <3 

 

 

 **Note di Shin* aka Tony:** Ebbene sì, chi non muore si rivede. XD 

Beh, vi è piaciuta la prima avventura in questa casa di pazzi? Spero di sì! 

Adoro tutti e cinque, in particolar modo Howie che è un cupcake paciocchissimo <3

Grazie per aver letto!


End file.
